Fifty and A Jeannie
by anastasia.desilva
Summary: CG trips over a bottle and a Jeannie appears. Fifty takes Jeannie back to ESCALA and the fun starts. Jeannie brings fresh breath to CG and shows him what a true happiness is. This story is inspired from the FSOG and I dream of Jeannie - from the sixties. Credit goes to EL James and I dream of Jeannie created by Sidney Sheldon and TV land. This story is pure humor and fantasy.
1. Chapter 1 - Christian Finds a Bottle

_**Dear Readers, this is a work of fantasy. I have always loved I dream of Jeannie and Barbara Eden... So I just imagined if Fifty had a Jeannie while leading his usual life. This story will be filled with humor and fun - Anyone wants humor and fun, feel free to read... This is just the first chapter and CG takes Jeannie back to ESCALA. When you read Jeannie, imagine Barbara in I dream of Jeannie. The fun will start in the next chapter.**_

* * *

Damn… My battery has dried up thanks to Lana how the hell am I going to get to the main road! Middle of the night near Mount Adams is doing no good to me. I should not have fly tonight… I should have just stayed at Portland and leave in the morning… Taylor did suggest to me to leave in the morning due to the rainy weather but I am just adamant! I need to get to Lana. The business meeting has left me frustrated and I need to let off some steam.

I am stranded for the last five hours and no rescue team is in sight! At least I should have brought Taylor with me but being a stubborn and selfish bastard, I am just too ignorant. I asked him to drive back to Seattle! At NIGHT! My Eurocopter is perfectly fine with night flight but what the hell went wrong with the engine?! After putting out the fire in the engine with the fire extinguisher, I pull out the disaster support supply which consists a tent and simple food for two days… anyway who eats this shit! . After putting up the tent, I wander around to try to find any source of light… but not even a soul is visible.

'WHERE IS CIVILISATION!' I yell at the top of my voice but there is no reply. It is dark everywhere and my torch is not doing no good… the light is dimmed by the darkness that is enveloping around me but thank god it is a full moon and the light from the moon is bright enough for me..

With my radio and phone out, I feel lonely. The authority would have noticed that I am missing from the radar. What the hell is taking them so long to find me! Damn IT!. As I walk around… kicking against some rock and stuff… walking around and I trip against something. Damn!

I look down and it is a bottle.. A long necked bottle… a green long neck bottle… What the hell. I pick it up and it has a narrow small spout and with a handle and some designs around it. It's covered with soil… as I pick it up and inspect it closely, it is a pretty bottle. 'What the hell?' I say out loud. What the heck am I going to do? I take the bottle back to my tent and with a clear moon over the mountain, I sit cross legged with a stupid bottle.. What the heck am I thinking? I open the bottle and there is nothing … I rub the side of the bottle to clean the dirt and puff… some sort of smoke comes out. What is it!

A beautiful girl appears from the smoke. She has a nice clear pair of green eyes with a heart shaped face and dark hair. She is dressed like a belly dancer… she bows and says, 'Thank you for rescuing Master. I am the Green Jeanie at your service.'

What the hell! This is a dream… this is a dream… this is a dream .. I recite to myself. I slap myself and it stings… no it isn't…

'I am hallucinating… there is no such thing as a Jeannie!' I say out loud closing my eyes… Great! Now my mind is playing tricks with me.

'Master… I am real..' her voice is musical… The day just got better… I can hear foot step but too afraid to open my eyes and a moist kiss is planted on my lips… I immediately opened my eyes and there… the lady… the word Master does things to me… I would love to show her who the master is but here… a beautiful girl in front of me bowing and calling me master…

'Who are you?'

'I am a Jeannie master… I was in that bottle… trapped because of a spell.'

'Pfff… now… sit Jeannie' and she obediently walks and sit in front of me cross legged as well.

'Now… you were trapped in this bottle because of a spell?'

'Yes master…'

'Okay… now Jeannie… listen. First… you do not call me a Master…'

'But it is our custom to call the owner of our bottle as master… and you rescued me from that bottle after 500 years…'

Great… Lana is waiting for me as ESCALA and it is a while she has been calling me a master.. For a while anyway.

'So you were trapped in that bottle… and now I have released you.. You can go anywhere you want..'

'Yes I can master but I like you… and I will serve you.'

To serve me? In my way? No way… This is a dream… this beautiful creature will disappear when I wake up after a good night's sleep.

'Look here Jeannie… You don't need to serve me. I have people to do so… I know this is a dream and my mind is playing tricks… so Jeannie.. poofff off…' and with those words, I walked into the tent.

* * *

Ah.. Damn headache… my eyes flickers and opens… Where on earth am I? I sit up and slowly the crash, the flat battery, the fire on the helicopter… Taylor… what is taking him so long to get me.. Oh wait… the Jeannie… I crawl out of the tent and I see a wonderful feast on a nice long wooden table…

'Goooodd Morning Master! Breakfast is served!' the beautiful dark haired girl greets me with the wide and beautiful smile. Actually her hair is black... Just pitch black. This is not suppose to happen… it was a dream… this girl should not be here. i try to talk sense into my own head.

'Who are you?'

'Master… you have forgotten me? I am Jeannie… you rescued me last night from my bottle.'

'You are not a dream?'

'Oh master… you are too tired…. Come… have some breakfast and you will feel better…' I walk up to the long table and the Jeannie serves me breakfast… a breakfast made of chicken soup, chicken salad, half boiled egg and there is steak and juices and fruits…

'I can't eat all this… and how did you get all this here?'

'Oh Master… eat what you can… I blinked it here…'

My salad fork stops midair… 'Blink?' I asked in confusion… he throws her head back.

'Oh master…. Wish for something.. And I will show you..'

'Wish for something?'

'Anything master…'

'Fine… I wish for ummm Bollinger chilled.'

'Right away master' and I see her blinking her eyes and poof, a chilled Bollinger is in front of me.

'You mean I can wish for anything?'

'Anything master…'

'Can you send me to the main highway?'

'Of course Master…'

'Okay… let me drink this wine.. And you send me there… and I get back to my own life and you can get back to yours…'

'But Master… you saved me from the bottle..'

'So?' I ask sipping my wine.

'I belong to you master… I will serve you.'

Oh boy… those words sounds heaven.. But wait… this girl is not my sub… she is a Jeannie for heaven's sake!

'No no… you send me to the highway… and you poof off to where ever you came from…'

'Master… I was in that bottle from the spell put by my aunt… I am not going to look for my relatives… ' she pouts… oh..she is darn cute.. What am I going to do?

'What do you want me to do?'

'Take me with you Master' she says excitedly holding my hand…

'What! Hell no!'

'Oh Master… you won't know that I am around… and I can make your entire dream come true.'

'Are you sure this is not a dream.'

'Oh.. No master…' she says and plops on my lap. She circles her arms around my neck and smiles sweetly… 'Please master…'

'Look Jeannie… I can't take you back… I have people in my house.. They won't be thrilled with you around…'

'Master… no one except you will know about me… I can be very discreet… I can be only visible to you Master…'

'Can you?'

'Yes Master… Now you see me..' and she blinks and she disappears but her musical voice says, 'now you don't..'

'Jeannie… where are you?'

'Here Master… and she pops up beside me sliding down my lap again… oh… Lana was enough… but the Jeannie is entertaining… I can use her… maybe introduce her to what I want…

'Fine… now let's pop to the highway… but you following me is on a trial basis… if you get me into trouble anyway or make yourself … promise me.. You will pop off…'

She places her index finger and middle finger below both her eyes and says, 'Jeannie's oath… I will pop off the moment anyone related to you finds out about me…' she says with a big eye. If she can get me off the trouble… and stay out of trouble… then Jeannie can decorate my room… a nice decorative item in deed… the way her harem skirt hanging in such a way that arghh… the way her little cute jacket covering her body … just enough and showing enough waist… which fits perfectly around my arm.. In a way.. She will fit perfectly to my body… maybe I could just tie her up to my playroom four poster bed and f*** her senselessly.

'Okay.. You get into the bottle and by us to the nearest highway so my assistant can get us.' I give up… I surrender to fate in this matter. Not that I trust fate.. But when a gorgeous girl insists on following me… and call me a master.. Hmm I can use her.

'Ready Master…' she holds her bottle and blinks and poooffff… we are at the freeway walking and the bottle is in my hand with my Armani coat perfectly covering it. That little witch… and just in a few minutes, Taylor appears with my SUV… just the perfect time!

'Mr Grey!' he yells with his head popped out of the front passenger window.

'Taylor!' I yell waving my free hand. Finally the SUV stops in front of me.

'Mr Grey! What happen…' Taylor jumps out to take my coat… I wave him from taking the coat and revealing my little secret… my Jeannie…

'I crashed…' and I fill Taylor with everything except Jeannie…

'But sir… that is five miles away… the air unit just spotted your helicopter… how did you manage to walk such a distance in such a short time..' he asks. I am on my way to ESCALA with the bottle well hidden from anyone's view.

'Um… I started early…' but Taylor shoots me a quizzical look.

Thank god he did not pursue or press me with more questions.

Once I reach ESCALA, I leap to my room and I place the bottle on my dresser and Taylor knocks my door.

'Mr and Dr Gray are here to see you sir.'

Great… I turn to the bottle and say, 'Now… you stay here and I will back right away…' and with that I turn my heels to the living room to answer all those questions.

* * *

_**Should I continue?**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Jeannie and her Master

_**Hi everyone - Sorry for not updating this for a while. I am not getting back on track on my writing and I hope to update this regularly. Enjoy and there will be another chapter for this story by Friday.**_

* * *

Phew… it was the most emotional one hour. My mother and Mia hugged and cried for a good twenty minutes. Elliot was on the phone now and then, I wonder who he is updating on my return. Even he was a little emotional when he saw me entering my main door.

'Good to have you back little bro. I thought I lost you!' he says hugging me with a hand. Then my mother and Mia jumps on me. Damn I hate to be touched.

'I thought I will never see you again,' my mother sobbed uncontrollably.

'Never ever ever! You heard me, ever, go missing like that.' Mia yells while crying.

I could only nod and say sorry. _Why the hell am I being sorry? I don't bloody know that!_

Finally after all the water works, which I don't understand why, every one left. My dad is determined to find out the culprit behind the crash but I just want to freshen up and get to know my Jeannie.

'Do you want us to stay?' my mother asks while Mia is talking to Elliot about taking me away to Aspen. Hell no! I have Lana and a Jeannie now. My hand is full. No Aspen.

'No mother, I will be fine. I just need a good rest. I will see you all on Sunday.' I say softly crushing Mia's hope to Aspen. I can go to Aspen in a blink if I want. Yay!

'But Christian, let's get away from..' Mia starts but I just want all of them to get the hell out.

'No Mia. I have a lot of things to attend to. I need to sort out this crash.'

After another emotional goodbye, I head to my room, my new toy, my bottle. I take another look at the bottle and decided to shower first before calling Jeannie out of her bottle. The bottle is still safely closed and on my dresser. After a nice hot shower, I get dressed in my grey t-shirt and sweats. I called Lana to let her know that I will be seeing her on Friday evening and hang up before she starts her love and care story. _Time to end the contract. I don't handle emotional woman, no love. _I take the bottle and sit cross legged in the middle of my super king size four poster bed and open the bottle and green smoke appears out of the bottle. And after the smoke disappears, Jeannie emerges.

'Gooodd Evening Master' she smiles brightly. Even though she is dark haired and have a petite figure and everything that I need in a sub, she is so bubbly and she is a Jeannie. Can she? Be?

'Good Evening Jeanine'

'What do you wish for master?' she asks while crossing her arms parallel to her body.

'Actually Jeannie, I was actually thinking of talking and get to know each other.'

'As you wish Master,' she replies enthusiastically and jumps on my bed. Well that is a first and she sits cross legged opposite me.

'What is your name?'

'I am Jeannie.'

'So you don't have any other name'

'No Master, do you want to give me a new name?' she says shaking her head.

'No Jeannie. I like your name. Now, how did you get into that bottle and got stranded at Mount Adams?'

'Ohh Master! It is a horrific experience.' She says and her face is sad suddenly. She sits with her elbows on her knee and palms against her chin. I have to admit that she has a very musical voice but when it is sad, I can hear it in her voice.

'Tell me. I bet your past won't be as bad as mine.' I told her. That is the truth in fact, who can have a mother who is a drug addict and a whore and left with a dead body for four days starving.

'Oh Master! I was living happily with my parents at Baghdad and about five hundred years ago, my aunt, she somehow went into black magic and casted a spell on me. I was imprisoned in my bottle for the last five hundred years. Until you rescued me, Master.' She smiles at the end.

'But Jeannie, Baghdad is far away from here? How did you end up at Mount Adam?' I asked in confusion. 'Middle East and America is very far away.' I reason with her.

'Masster, my aunt threw my bottle into the sea and I was floating for few years. There was huge wave which brought me inland. My bottle hit hard against the soil that I was dizzy for a while. I prayed day and night for someone to release me from the bottle.'

'But Jeannie, you have magic. You could have just blink blink and come out from your bottle.' I imitate her blinking way. She laughed with her head thrown back, her laughter is musical.

'Master! I can't. When my bottle is closed, I don't have an exit, I am stuck.'

'So if I want to keep you hidden, I must put you in the bottle and close?' I smile secretively and raise my eye brow. That is a information that I have to remember.

'Oh Master, you wouldn't do that.' she says with an alarming look.

'Then you be a good Jeannie and ensure that no one catches you.' I smirk at her. _Gotcha!_

'But master, as your Jeannie, I have to serve you. What do you want me to do?'

She has a point. What I can do, maybe I should just tell Gail about Jeannie. Before that I must lay my rules.

'Jeannie, I want to have some rules laid down so that we won't cross each other in a wrong way.'

'But Masster, rules a boring!' she pouts.

'We must have it. I am still thinking if you should be a secret. If someone finds you, they might kidnap you and use you for the wrong reasons. They might abuse you.' I threatened her and I think it worked. Her eyes grew wider and she went pale.

'Oh master, please keep me safe!' aha, that is something that I am good at, keeping people safe.

'Sure I want to keep you safe Jeannie. So you have to listen to what I say.'

Jeannie nods obediently with wide eyes.

'I am Christian Grey. I run my own business. I have people working for me.' I pause but as usual, she can't keep her lips sealed. She has a question.

'Are they like slaves, master?' she asks horrified.

I started laughing and I laughed so hard, my stomach started to ache.

'I am sorry master, but at my time, there were a slave who does work for the rich. And if we are in debt, and can't pay, we will be taken as slave.'

I tried controlling my laughter. Finally, few minutes later, I manage to and replied the confused looking Jeannie.

'Jeannie, those days are over. Now listen carefully. I have people working for me in my apartment.'

'What is an apartment, master' she quickly asks. One curious Jeannie I have picked up.

'Apartment is a tall building that has many houses in it' and she looks even more confused. Her eyebrows were pulled together for a while and finally she shakes her head. Everytime she shakes her head, her cute little pony tail on her head moves left to right and her hair is so bouncy.

'I don't understand,' she says raising both her shoulders. Then I got an idea. My balcony.

'Come Jeannie' I say pulling her by her arm towards the balcony. She follows me obediently without saying anything. I like that in a woman.

'This door leads to the balcony outside this room. This is my room.' she peeps out and I open the door for her. She grabs my hand when the first wave of cold wind hits her. She must be cold in that flimsy chiffon belly dancer costume she is wearing. With caution, she looks around and pulls me out. Damn the security camera. I have not told Taylor about Jeannie. Jeannie walks to the edge of the balcony and looks down. She suddenly squeals like a teenage girl and holds me around my neck and I quickly cradle her and walk into my room. Just as I close the door, Taylor burst in with his revolver in hand. Jeannie shouts and hides behind me.

'It's okay Taylor. Put that thing away.' I smile to him. Taylor tucks his holster into the belt but confusion is evident. I must fill Taylor and Gail and entire security if I want to keep Jeannie here.

'Jeannie, it is okay. This is Taylor, my security.' Jeannie slowly moves to my side.

'Taylor, this might sound weird. This is a Jeannie. I found her near the crash place. She helped me to the main road.' Even how hard I try, it is just not convincing. And Taylor can is definitely not convinced. He is still eying Jeannie.

'You mean Jeannie as in with magical power?'

'Yes.'

'And she is going to live here?'

'Yes.'

Taylor still looks confused.

'I am not dreaming right?' he asks me without addressing me but I couldn't help smiling. Confused Taylor is to behold. He finally gained his sense and holds his hand out to Jeannie.

'Nice meeting you ma'am.'

'I am Jeannie. Call me Jeannie, Taylor.'

'Sir, can other members of the house be briefed about Jeannie?' Taylor asks for confirmation. I nod to him.

'Please do it. Jeannie will be living here. I will bring her out in ten.' I tell Taylor and he walks away with confusion and amusement.

'Now Jeannie, I will introduce you to the entire security team and my housekeeper. But before that, you have to be dressed appropriately. Can you change into something more current?'

'But how does the current women dress?' she asks. Damn. I pick up my blackberry and google summer dress and pick out a red polka dot dress with a bow on the left and showed her.

'Here, do you think you can blink into this?' I ask her.

'Of course Master!' she says and quickly crosses her arm and blinks. Poof and she is in the polka dot dress complete with a white shoe. She looks very pretty and cute. Now, time to show her off.

'Come. It is time for you to meet the rest of the team.'

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? SUGGESTIONS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED. PINTREST BOARD IS UPDATED WITH THE PICTURES FOR THE CHAPTER.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Jeannie's first day

_**Hi everyone. Thankyou for the support on this story. Now, Jeannie is in Escala and we are going to see how she leads her life with Christian along with his fifty's bagagges.**_

* * *

I walked her to my living room and her eyes were wide registering everything that she sees.

'This is a very big room Master.'

'You have not seen everything. I will show you around so you can find your way around. First, to the security room.' She nods enthusiastically. She has a cute way of walking; she actually jumps slightly when she walks and he pony tail bounces around. I open the security room and she stares at the room with a mouth slightly opened. My guess is the CCTV monitors.

'Sir.' Taylor acknowledges me and the entire team gathers in front of me and Jeannie.

'Team, this is Jeannie. I believe Taylor have briefed you.' And my eyes caught everyone's disbelieve and surprising look. Sawyer even looked at Jeannie from head to toe. Twice!

'You mean, like Barbara Eden? Like I dream of Jeannie? And you are like Major Nelson?' Sawyer asks without moving his gaze from Jeannie. I smiled and Taylor smirked at me shaking his head. Gail kicks Sawyer's ankle but there was no effect. Boy my team can amuse me.

'Yes Sawyer. She is going to live with us here. I would like to remind everyone about the NDA. So make sure this information doesn't leave this apartment.'

Sawyer gulps and his Adams apple moves up and down few times. Two more of my security is relatively new, so they are not as vocal as Taylor and Sawyer but they too have an astonishing look on their face. Gail is speechless with slightly parted lips.

'Alright. Jeannie will be provided with security but she will not leave the apartment unless approved by me. Get it?' I raised my voice at the end of the sentence as all of their eyes were still glued on Jeannie.

To my amusement, Sawyer came up with a question that I couldn't resist my laughter.

'But why is she dressed like a normal woman? Why isn't she dressed in her Jeannie costume?'

'Sawyer, focus!' Taylor hisses.

'Hi Jeannie. I am Gail. I am Mr Grey's housekeeper.' Gail speaks up before things goes out of control.

'Hi Gail.' Jeannie smiles at Gail.

'I like her!' Jeannie whispers in my ears and the air she blew into my ears, damn I need a session with Lana before I end the damn contract.

'So! Now since we are clear, please resume your duty.' I dismiss them and pull Jeannie by her elbow to head to my other section of my apartment. As I walk out of the security room, I can her hushed whisper and it is loud. Somewhere along, oh my! a Jeannie, we can ask her to blink stuff, no she can only server her master, which is Mr Grey. I couldn't help smiling. Yes, I am the Master.

'This is my spare guest room. You can sleep here Jeannie.'

'Master, I will sleep in my bottle.' She laughs.

'But don't you need space for..' but I stop at mid-sentence. She doesn't need any space. She just needs to blink. I must get used to this idea. I continued my tour throughout the apartment. Finally reaching my playroom, I stopped at the door.

'Jeannie, this is a private room and I don't want you snooping in.'

'What is inside Master?'

'Nothing that you should know. I will have visitors over the weekend and usually I spend my time in here. During that time, you are free to do what you want and you should not bother me. Taylor will attend to you. If Taylor is occupied, then Sawyer will be with you. Do you understand?' I asked her with a stern voice.

'Alright Master, if you say so. But if you are occupied, what should I do? My purpose is to serve you and you have a lot of people to serve you.'

'We will figure it out. Now Jeannie, I have some work to attend. You be a good girl and find something to do.'

'Huh? May I cook Master?'

What? Cook?

'You cook?'

'Oh Master .. I cook, bake and grill!' she claps and jumps.

'Alright, but you better speak to Gail first. She cooks around here and she might get offended if you smoked up in her kitchen.'

'Ohhh Master, don't worry.' And she hops away to the kitchen. One thing, I don't need to pay Jeannie for serving me. I walk to my study to attend to my helicopter crash issue.

* * *

'Oh that is so funnyyyyy'

I am on my way to the kitchen but Jeannie's voice travels. Really travels.

'What is funny?' Gail immediately looks alarmed and jumps off the breakfast bar stool and greets me.

'Sir, dinner is ready.' Gail gained her professionalism.

'Sure Gail.'

'I will serve dinner. You go have fun,' Jeannie says winking at Gail. I think it has something to do with Taylor. I nod dismissing Gail.

'Here Master.' And she places my dinner in front of me and stood there watching me.

'Why not you join me?'

'Oh No master. I will eat with Gail.'

'Why not with me?'

'Because master..'

'When your master orders, aren't you suppose to follow?' I asked with a raised brow.

'Yes Master' she replies with a low tone. Obedient. I like that.

'Sit' and she complies. Siting with her plate in front of her, I started enjoying my Chicken chop with mushroom sauce.

'So Jeannie, while in the bottle, how did you eat?'

'I was still able to blink food, drinks and everything else. I was only unable to blink out.' She replies. I asked her more questions on her parents, her origins and she fills me in with precise details. After dinner is done, I was about to take my plate to dishwasher but she stopped me.

'Don't bother master,' and she blinked and clean dishes appeared next to the dishwasher.

'That is something that I have to get used to Jeannie. So I am off to do some work. What do you want to do?'

'Oh Master, you are always working.'

'Jeannie, I need to find out what caused my helicopter to crash.'

'I can show you that.'

'What?'

'Yes Master, the crystal ball will show you any incident that you wish to see.'

'Come!' I drag her to my study. Man, I can actually do that? Inside the room, I close the door and face her.

'Now tell me Jeannie, how I find out what happen before my helicopter crashed.'

She blinked out a crystal ball on my desk.

'Over here master.' She skips to my table and sits on my chair. _Damn!_

'Now Master, place your palms on the ball and concentrate on the moment before the crash. You have to concentrate hard and see what you saw then. Close your eyes.'

'Huh? Just like that'

'Yes master… go on.'

I followed what she said and after few seconds of full concentration, I felt heat on my palms. Jeannie's musical voice fills my ear drum.

'Master, open your eyes slowly.'

As I open my eyes, the crystal ball is glowing and that was causing the heat. Slowly the milky shade in the ball started clearing and Jeannie asked me to remove my palm. As I remove it, I can see myself flying the helicopter over Mount Adam's reserve. It was a usual flight and suddenly, there was a spark at the tail fan and it caused fire. And immediately the engine died and I crashed. What the hell caused the spark?

'Jeannie, if I would like to know what caused the spark or if anyone meddled with it, how do I do it?'

'Oh, I just need to read some spell. Place your palm on the ball.'

Jeannie quickly mumbled some Arabic words that I couldn't figure out anything and she says, 'Master, now lift your palm and you will see the face of the person who tried to hurt you.

I do as she said and the face that came out on the ball shocked me to my core. _Damn it. It is you! I will send you to hell._

* * *

**_Review please._**


	4. Chapter 4 - A little of Past

'Lincoln! I will send you to hell! Bastard!' I curse with grated teeth.

I had suspected that Lincoln will make the move to take revenge on me. Lincoln found out about Elena and me four years ago. He found out that Elena helped me to start my business and I was her sub for six years. The after effect was disastrous. He hit Elena and soon they got divorced. But he did not stop after that. He has planned carefully and two months ago, he hired some thugs to break into Esclava while Elena was alone checking on accounts before the audit. They raped her brutally and hit her with peddles and canes. The poor lady manages to get her mobile and call for help after they left her bleeding. She was hospitalized for almost a month. 'That is for cheating behind me with that little brat who you helped to become a billionaire!' is the exact word he spit at her on the hospital while she recovered.

Treating broken bones on old woman is difficult. I had enough and decided to bankrupt him and I manage to do it using Elena's share in the company and my influence. Now, on the streets of Seattle, he is coming after me. He doesn't understand that I left Elena after I decided to become a dom myself and Elena got a sub of hers soon after we end our relationship. We are only having pure business relationship but he still sees me as the young boy who fulfilled Elena's sexual needs

Also here has been network hacking at Grey House since Elena's incident but I never thought it could be Lincoln as I used my influence and brain to turn that money greed pig from rich to penniless. If it is him breeching my network, then he should have hired someone or working with someone. He is a Neanderthal when it comes to computers.

I hear Jeannie's voice calling me and I return to present.

'Master,master.. Can you hear me? Are you alright? Master!' she shakes my shoulder softly.

'Sorry Jeannie. I was just recalling some events.' I say absently. My mind is still occupied by Lincoln.

'Why are you so angry with this man, master?' He large hazel nut eyes looks scared and worried.

'He hurt a friend of mine and made him bankrupt. He is taking his revenge now by trying to hurt me.' I am able to control my anger and explain to the innocent and upset looking Jeannie.

'He hurt you master! I will blink him to Antarctica!' she says angrily and goes to her blinking position. I saw her face transforms from upset to angry in a blink. I grab her arm and shake my head. I feel her relaxing immediately.

'No Jeannie, I have a better idea.' I smiled to her and she smiles back with a small smile.

I explained what I want Jeannie to do and she bites her lips and smiles. That brought my little brother to attention. There is something innocent about her lips and smile.

'Sure it can be done Master.' she quickly blinks and says, 'Done master.'

'Alright Jeanie, it is getting late. I want you to sleep. Tomorrow, I will take you out. Show you today's world.'

'Alright master. But master, I have a question.'

'I was wondering why you did not ask me anything.' I smirk and she rolls her eyes.

'Don't roll your eyes Jeannie.'

'Alright master.'

'What is your question?'

'What is bankrupt?'

'Meaning leaving her person without any money.'

'And the person becomes slave?'

'In your time, yes.' She nods registering everything and her expression changed to excited suddenly.

'Ohh And master, you said that I can have the room you showed me earlier.'

'Yes Jeannie, the offer still stands.' I smile.

'Thank you master, and May I decorate the room.'

'As you like it. Let me know what you need and...' but she stops me and laughs at me. 'Ohhh master, I can blink what I want!'

'I need to get used to that idea. Come,Lets get your bottle.'

'Sure.. let's go' she says and links her arm around mine and starts walking.

* * *

I wake up all wet and sweaty even in air-conditioned room. That darn bloody crack whore dream again. Now there goes my sleep. I glance at my clock and it is four. That is a good sign. I had extra two hours sleep instead of the usual where I wake up at two. I get up and head to my piano feeling oddly peaceful. I know why, my 'little' plan with Jeannie is keeping me calm, but not calm enough to sleep through. I run my fingers along my key board and start playing Yiruma's Love you. As I finish, I notice Jeanie sitting cross legged beside the piano and bloody hell she is floating. Even I freaked out and couldn't help but shouted.

'What the hell are you doing? How can you float?'

She laughed hard.

'I can master. Master, why aren't you sleeping?'

'I had a nightmare, so I can't sleep.'

'Oh dear. But Master, you play the piano beautifully.'

'Thanks Jeannie.'

'Come master, you must sleep. You have a big day tomorrow' she winks. Yes, my plan will be executed tomorrow. i need to be well prepared for it.

'You are right Jeannie. Come, I will walk you to your room. Do you mind walking? I feel odd if you float beside me.'

'Sure master' and immediately she is on her feet. She is dressed in a flimsy night dress. Maybe I should get her some clothes so she will know the current trend. We walk while she skipped beside me to her room.

'Wow!' I am speechless. She has redecorated the room beyond recognition. The room is decorated in purple, gold and white theme. The bed has a nice silk quilt in grey and purple. The wall is decorated with Arabic theme. A dome decorated with purple and gold design and white wall. The window is draped with purple and white drapes. Beside her bed is a sitting area which is decorated with small pillow and it looks extremely comfortable.

'It is beautiful Jeannie' I whispered still looking at the drapes. The room is simply breathtaking. I don't think an interior designer would be able to churn out. Suddenly Jeannie wraps her arms around my neck and kissed me hard. Without realizing, my arm encircled her thin waist and I return back the kiss with equal passion. The color, soft and soothing color is having incluence on my mood. Damn I need a good breaking the kiss; she says loudly, 'I am glad you like it master!'

Wow, that is a no barrier kiss is just for liking her decoration? I must start liking a lot then. Her lips taste like strawberry and k like it.

'Alright Jeannie, it is late. Goodnight.'

'Good night master!' and with that I quickly exit the room closing the door behind me. I am monogamous in my relationship and technically I am still in the contract with Lana. _A small flirt doesn't count Grey!_ Yeah! I reach my room and quickly jump on the bed covering my head with the quilt.

* * *

'Master Master! Wake up wake up!' Jeannie's musical voice wakes me up. Damn I feel groggy.

'Go away Jeannie, I want to sleep!' I turn away and pull the quilt to cover my face. I just came to bed and what this girl wants!

'Master wake up! ut is already ten. you must get ready. The news that you wanted is in the paper is waiting for you.'

Shit! My plan with Jeannie! She blinked and told me that it will happen. Has it happen? I sit on my bed in an instance.

'It's in the papers?'

'Yes master. here.' she says and blinks a paper. I take it from her and she jumps on my bed and an evil smile spreads across my face. Satisfied with the news, I throw the paper to the side and lean agains the head post with my arms behind me. Such a happy and wonderful feeling.

'Happy master?'

'Yes Jeannie'

'Here' and she blinks a try with black coffee, scrambled eggs and a toast, completed with a rose. I love a hood bed coffee. I sip the coffee enjoying every drop of it.

'This coffee is good.'

'Yes master. This is the original Arabic coffee. I will serve you only the finest coffee on earth.

'Alright, I want to get ready now. As promised, I am taking you out.'

'Sure master, I will get ready. But what should I wear Master?'

'Something like yesterday?'

'Umm.. I have a better idea.' She blinks and after the green smoke clears up, I am speechless. She is very beautiful in a nice orange deep neck dress, complete with a white summer hat and white shoes.

'You like it Master?'

'Yes. It is perfect for the place I want to take you. Give me an hour. I will be ready.'

'Master… you are such a baby.' And again she blinks and I feel so refreshed. I look at myself in the mirror and looks like I had my bath without my knowledge, got dressed without my knowledge and ready to go. Also without my damn knowledge. I walk out to the kitchen I see Gail is standing, relatively close to Taylor.

'Take the day off you two. I am going out with Jeannie.'

'Mr Grey,' Taylor quickly gain his professionalism. 'There is something in the papers that…'

I raise my hand to stop him, smiling, 'I know Taylor. I will back in the evening.'

'Security sir?'

'I will take Sawyer. You guys take the day off.'

Sawyer is waiting at the foyer. Again, he eyes Jeanie from head to top with amusement playing on his face.

'Sawyer!'

'Mmmr Grey!'

'Shall we?'

'Yes Sir.' Taylor drives to the place I have directed him and he stops. Jeannie's eyes widens as the beautiful sight fills her eyes.

'Master, this is beautiful. I love it.' She whispers softly. Now it's my turn to be surprised. Jeannie has never spoke softly.

'Come Jeannie.' I drag her to …


End file.
